1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a profile setting apparatus, a profile setting method, a storage medium, and a profile managing system for setting a device link profile for each of respective printing jobs, as a job execution unit for producing a print by forming an image on a print medium with a printing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, workflow of printing processes has been digitized as a whole in view of the widespread use of DTP (Desktop Publishing) and CTP (Computer To Plate) processes. For example, various technologies in relation to a color conversion process using ICC (International Color Consortium) profiles, particularly device link profiles (hereinafter referred to as “DLPs”), for example, have been proposed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-055379 proposes a user interface technology for setting at least two types of conditions for generating a plurality of DLPs together. More specifically, the publication discloses that settings for generating DLPs can easily be established by setting common items together.
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-015673, an apparatus and method are disclosed for detecting whether or not an output profile should be updated, and for automatically generating and updating a DLP using the updated output profile.